


Beloved

by mrkinch



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Art, M/M, Mutant Husbands, old men sleeping, old not at all retired mutants in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik at the end of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [orb01's heart-melting art](http://i26.photobucket.com/albums/c120/tooold/fic%20pics/tumblr_n671zgE0Ji1qb1u2po1_500.png), written for the "doorway" challenge at [fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/); also, thank you, [fengirl88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88) ♥

Willing hands had wrangled a bed into the dank room, square, featureless, like a dozen others in this cold ruin. A thin mattress was laid atop, makeshift sheets smoothed carefully over worn ticking, mottled with nameless stains. There is even a pillow, miraculously acquired. 

Kitty hovers in the doorway, unwilling to intrude and unable to turn away. Two old men curl together on the anomalous bed, Erik’s thin lips a breath away from a furrowed forehead, Charles’s full ones smiling gently in sleep. Their bodies yearn towards each other but do not touch, their intimacy more perfect than an embrace.


End file.
